1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-purpose tools. More particularly, the invention relates to such tools that provide several useful items to assist a person in performing a number of different functions including functions associated with the use of sports equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of less traditional sports have become quite popular with many people in the United States and in many other parts of the world. These rapidly emerging sports include those involving boards upon which the person rides and performs tricks and other maneuvers. Examples include skateboarding, snowboarding, and wakeboarding. In addition, another sport that is becoming increasingly popular is in-line skating.
In the cases of skateboarding/snowboarding and in-line (or roller) skating, a person requires either a board on which the person rides, or a pair of skates, which the person wears on his or her feet. As is well known, a skateboard includes a pair of trucks mounted to the underside of the board, the trucks including respective axles that rotatably carry wheels at the respective ends of the axles. The trucks are mounted to the underside of the board by plural bolts and nuts, and the wheels are rotatably mounted on the axles by threaded nuts that engage respective threaded portions of those axles. Over time, these nuts can become loose and require tightening. Furthermore, as is well known to persons who ride skateboards, in many instances it is desirable to either tighten or loosen the nuts to a certain degree depending upon the type of riding in which the person will be engaged. Some types of riding call for a relatively loose connection between the board and trucks, while other types of riding demand a tighter connection.
Snowboards and wakeboards include adjustable bindings that are mounted onto the respective boards by bolts and nuts, which also may become loose over time. In addition, depending on the type of ride the user desires, the bindings can be adjusted. In the case of snowboards, the respective bindings for the front and back feet can be moved to adjust the relative angle between the binding and the board, depending on a rider's preferences.
In-line skates typically include four aligned wheels mounted to the bottom of a boot-like device that a person wears on his or her feet. The wheels are engaged to the boot by plural threaded nuts that threadedly engage complementary threaded portions of the skate. These nuts can become loose over time, causing an uncomfortable ride or even resulting in a potentially dangerous condition should one or more of the wheels become disengaged from the skate.
Due to the nature of these sports, a person will often be far from home when the need arises to tighten or loosen a bolt or a nut. For example, people often travel many miles on in-line skates or skateboards, and could be stranded if a wheel should happen to fall off of their in-line skate or skateboard. Thus, there exists a need for a compact tool to perform these functions and that can be conveniently carried by the rider without interfering with the person's riding.
A number of multi-purpose tools have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,173 to Collins et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,274 to Collins disclose tools including a plurality of implements for performing cutting and other functions. However, neither of those multi-purpose tools includes the requisite tools for performing the necessary functions associated with the sports mentioned above, and, therefore, are unacceptable for such applications.
Accordingly, it will be apparent that there continues to be a need for a multi-purpose tool that provides various implements for performing many functions associated with sports equipment such as used during skateboarding, snowboarding, wakeboarding, and in-line skating. Furthermore, the need exists for such a device that is relatively compact so that it does not in any way hinder or burden a person who is engaged in such sports. The present invention addresses these needs and others.